Peni's Replacement
It's a transcript story based on Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Summery It's a fictional backstory about how the original Peni Parker is being replaced by another girl with her same name for a film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Full plot (Shot at Sony Pictures studio) Female voice-over: 'What?! Fired?! Me?! (''cuts inside the SP's CEO office) 'Sony Pictures' CEO: '''Well, sorry to break your feeling on this, miss Peni Parker, but I believe it's for the best of you. 'the original Peni Parker: 'What're you talking about I'm fired? I just made it here just in time for the shooting of ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse! So why is this a reason? Explain! 'Sony Pictures' CEO: '''It's not that, okay? Though I wanted to state you that you're not a perfect enough as an actress for the film we're currently making. '''Peni Parker: '''Not perfect, am I? '''Sony Pictures' CEO: '''Nope. Plus that robot of yours over there outside (''points her to her SP//dr robot through the window) looks too dated to me, which it looks like it's made either the 80s or 90s. I mean come on, what's the deal? This's 2010s. And our technologies nowadays are so far out cutting-edge. 'Peni Parker: '''Well, my robot is far out cutting-edge to me, especially for its fit for the movie. '''Sony Pictures' CEO: '''I do not convince. Anyways, the real reason I decided to can you out from the film is because we recently found another teenage girl, who is also have her name "Peni Parker". '''Peni Parker: '''What? Another girl of my name? '''Sony Pictures' CEO: '''Yes. And she is more cuter. '''Peni Parker: '''Really? Show her. '''Sony Pictures' CEO: '''Come on in, another Peni! (''appearing in the scene is an anime-alike girl, who is, true enough, Peni Parker, much to the original Peni Parker's gazes her with an awe and shock) '''Peni Parker#2: '''Hello. '''Peni Parker#1: Oh my gosh..... Sony Pictures' CEO: 'Everyone else in this studio liked her to be as one of the co-stars for ''Spider-Verse movie, not to mention with her robot as well. 'Peni Parker#1: '''Her robot? She has her robot too? (''Sony Pictures' CEO points Peni#1 out the window to see Peni#2's SP//dr robot) 'Sony Pictures' CEO: '''Her robot is far out than yours, miss Peni number 1. Peni number 2, from now on, you're hired to be a one of the stars for ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. '''Peni Parker#2: (soft squeal joyfully) Eeeeee.... Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I always wanted to be a movie star in my life! 'Peni Parker#1: '(angrily to Sony Pictures' CEO) Now wait a minute! No way! You can't replace me with that impostor! You've chose me for your flick! Plus, what about my contract you gave me? I signed it! (shows the CEO her contract before he snatches it fro her) Hey! What're doing?! 'Sony Pictures' CEO: '(ribs off Peni#1's contract) My mind changed. You're out of your contract and you're out from our project. (Outside, the studio gate shuts behind Peni#1) 'Peni Parker#1: '(angrily to herself) Grr.. I don't believe this! Me replaced by an impostor! I always wanted to be in the movie too! But now I got canned from the movie like that! (sighs in her defeat) Aw, dream on. What's the use anyway? (End)